


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 42

by LW123



Category: 188男团, 王晋, 针锋对决, 颜司卓, 颜王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 5





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 42

暖洋洋的阳光洒在漫无边际的草地上，眼前的世界仿佛跟自己隔着一层起雾的玻璃，一旦凝神，就像有人刻意捉弄似的，定格成一幅虚焦的画面。  
周围无比空旷，王晋努力揉了揉眼睛，仍然是一片模糊，看不真切。这里很熟悉，像是新加坡的别墅前那片草地，又有一些细微的异样，让王晋感到陌生、疏离，从而敏感地察觉到这并不是他来过的任何地方。  
空气里忽然传来一阵窃窃私语，夹杂着孩童银铃般的笑声，裹在渐行渐远的风里，乍一听竟像细细的呜咽。  
王晋缓缓迈开脚步，试探叫道，“小楠？安安？”  
无人应答。  
背后突然传来一道短促的笑声，王晋猛然转身，却只看到一片空气。  
王晋警惕地环顾四周，保证视野收进180度的范围，突然，那道笑声再次响起——这次更近了，仿佛就贴在他的耳侧，冰冷的气息直吹进耳廓——王晋猛然转头，依旧空无一人。  
“爸爸……爸爸……”  
是幻听吗？是谁在叫？  
寒意渗透脊背，王晋呼吸急促，像个被拙劣的恶作剧捉弄的可怜人，站在草地中央，不停地变换方向，搜索声音的来源。  
越来越密集的呼唤声从四面八方涌来，无数道稚嫩的童声环绕，或远或近、或哭或笑喊着爸爸，王晋用掌根抵住太阳穴，用力地揉弄、敲打，满世界的噪音愈演愈烈，装了扩音器般对着他的耳朵倾倒，王晋感到脑袋都快炸开了，他张开嘴，想要声嘶力竭地大吼，却什么都叫不出来。  
……  
“王晋！王晋！……医生呢，叫医生来！”  
“走开，我哥不想见你……哥，能听到我说话吗？”  
“妈妈，爸爸醒了吗？安安想去看爸爸……”  
嘈杂的交谈声、医院的消毒水味、皮肤温热的触感织成一幅血肉鲜活的画面，走马灯似的闪过脑海，好像有什么东西挤压在胸口，闷涨、沉重、令人呼吸困难。  
王晋的眼皮滚了滚，黑暗撕开一道狰狞的口子，天光骤然涌入，他本能地皱紧眉头、一歪脑袋，把脸朝向光线更暗的一侧，短暂的适应过后，缓缓睁开双眼。  
一张颓废的面孔映进眼帘，胡子拉碴的脸上透着浓重的疲惫、担忧和一点不由自主的慌乱，眼底拉满血丝，发皱的T恤像是几天没有打理过。  
眼前人影一晃，颜司卓不知被挤到哪去，王晋迟钝地转了转眼珠，一道带着哭腔的女声在耳边响起，“小晋，你终于醒了，吓死妈了……”  
“在医院哭哭啼啼的干什么，又不是死了，这不是醒过来了！”  
“爸，我哥刚醒，您就不能说点好听的！”王叙偷偷擦了一把通红的眼角，替王晋掖了掖被子，“哥，你知道你昏迷了多久吗，爸妈都急死了，我们差点以为你——”  
Denise领着小楠和安安站在墙角，蹲下来，抚摸安安的脑袋低声安慰，“乖宝贝，我们不去给医生捣乱，爸爸不会跑的，一会儿我们就过去。”  
王晋昏迷了整整两天，王镝和李慧心赶来医院，看见王晋半死不活的模样简直吓得半死，王叙、Denise、颜司卓都守在病房外，二老一问来龙去脉，全都变成锯了嘴的葫芦。王叙揣摩不清王晋的意思，Denise做贼心虚，只有颜司卓知道事情的全貌，然而，这件事到底怎么处理，除了王晋，谁都没资格下结论。  
王晋的主治医生检查过后，在本子上“唰唰”写下几行字，抬头对上几道殷切的目光，“已经不发烧了，心率也正常，能醒过来就是好事，是否会出现其他并发症状还要留院观察一段时间。现在患者体质非常虚弱，暂时不要下床活动，不宜有太强烈的情绪起伏，内服、外用的药每天都要跟上。”  
护士弹了弹吊瓶滴管，“周医生，这瓶快要结束了，今天还打信息素溶解剂吗？”  
“再打两天。”医生两指并拢，试了试王晋后颈的温度，然后将助听器挂回脖子、圆珠笔插进兜里，温和一笑，“已经退烧了，但是信息素无法分解，有什么地方感觉不舒服吗？”  
“孩子……？”  
一开口，嘶哑的声线把王晋自己都吓了一跳。  
颜司卓僵硬地抬起头，身体下意识地前倾，好像想要靠近，却又突然间想起什么，望而却步地停在原地。  
王晋脸色苍白，直勾勾地望住医生。  
医生脸上闪过一丝混着于心不忍、难以启齿的复杂表情，没等他张口，颜司卓在王晋病床前腾地跪下，膝盖和地面相撞发出一声钝痛的闷响，两只胳膊搭在床沿，脑袋慢慢垂下去，发出一声痛苦至极的喘息，几近哽咽，“我们……我们……”  
巨大的哀恸山呼海啸地扑面而来，王晋不自然地仰靠到床头，脖颈青筋暴起，窒息似的张开嘴呼吸，喉结激烈地耸动起来。他闭着眼，握紧那只插着针头的手，艰难地凝聚起仅剩的力量，狠狠砸向床板。  
那一下好像直接撞击在心坎，传递出某种在沉默中自毁、异常磅礴的能量，以致病房里所有人的心脏猛地揪紧。  
即使心中已经有了预感，王晋还是不死心地奢求一线生机。  
直到此时——真相宣判，尘埃落定。  
颜司卓扑过去抓住那只手，拼命按在自己胸口，眼圈通红，语无伦次地摇头，“别动……王晋，姑父……求你、求你别动……”   
李慧心抹着眼泪别开脸，王叙扶着李慧心的肩膀，憎恨地瞪住颜司卓。  
颜司卓从没体会过这样的痛苦，好像心脏被人掏出胸口，敞开一个血淋淋、冷飕飕的空洞，每次呼吸都如刀割，毒入五脏六腑，疼得皮开肉绽。他想对王晋说，我们还会有孩子的，可自己亲手把他们的孩子弄没了、把原本尚可挽救的一切都搞砸了，他有什么脸面说出那句话？  
Denise神色寥落，转身领着孩子出门。王镝重重叹了口气，忍不住瞟了一眼Denise的背影。  
王晋昏迷的几天里，颜司卓行尸走肉般的状态他们都看在眼里，心里多少有些猜测。这样看来，王晋和Denise离婚的原因昭然若揭。刚才听到那一声“姑父”，王镝心脏跟着直哆嗦，他一想到这层关系，就恨不得打断王晋的狗腿，可是看见这小子躺在病床上的倒霉样，又立场极不坚定地心软下来。  
造孽，真是造孽！   
医生略为尴尬地观看完这出家庭闹剧，终于找到机会插嘴，“王总，小关跟我打过招呼，尽量给您行个方便，我这几天都值夜班，有事尽管叫我。不过患者也醒了，家属最好不要都聚集在病房里，人太多容易影响病人休息。”  
王晋微微一弯嘴角，以表谢意，“……爸，妈，你们也出去吧，我跟颜司卓说几句话。”  
李慧心欲言又止地看了颜司卓一眼，拍了拍王晋手背，一行人接踵离开。  
病房里一片寂静，没拉紧的窗帘缝间露出一线黑透的天空。  
王晋昏倒在夜里，经过那一场兵荒马乱的性事，醒来时仍在夜里，时间过得浑浑噩噩，已经不知道到底过去了多久。  
手仍被颜司卓攥着，王晋轻轻一挣，食指一勾颜司卓袖口，“起来。”  
颜司卓瞪着猩红的眼，倔强地跪着，不肯动弹。  
王晋眉心紧蹙，疲惫不堪地阖上眼，任由他握着自己的手，“我没力气跟你废话。”  
颜司卓犹豫片刻，拖过来一把凳子坐下。王晋要是骂他两句，他还能好受一点，王晋这副不冷不热的态度，他反而抓心挠肝，坐立难安，恨不得把心剖出来给王晋看看。  
“你今年多大了？”  
颜司卓被问得一愣，“……二十四。”  
“结过婚吗？”  
“没有。”  
“维持最长的一段亲密关系有几年？”  
“……几个月。”  
电视柜上的花瓶里插着几支新鲜的百合，香气幽静，王晋睁开眼睛，目光虚无缥缈地落在那上头， “我今年三十七，比你大十三岁，结过婚，有两个孩子，最长的一段亲密关系维持了十四年。如果不是你的出现，它能维持得更久、更稳定，一直到我死去。”  
“你知道为什么即使我和Denise之间毫无感情，各玩各的，关系也能这样稳定吗？因为金钱关系比世界上大部分的关系都牢靠，只要我给她足够的信用卡额度，足够的房产、珠宝、衣服，她就会安心地做一个‘好妻子’，不给我惹出任何的麻烦。”  
颜司卓对王晋接下来的话已有预感，咬牙道，“我早就说过，那不是正常的婚姻关系。”  
“所以，抛开年龄、家庭的因素，我们就连对待亲密关系最基本的观念都不一样，就算我们最后结婚了，你认为我们能走多远？”  
颜司卓认真想了想，“到我死的那一天。”  
王晋望着颜司卓乌青的眼圈，心脏不可抑制地一颤，没来由地泛起一股焦躁，“你还不明白吗，我们根本不合适！你看不惯我变态的婚姻，我也没有理由满足你Alpha的征服欲，除了欲望，我们一丁点契合的地方都没有。你幼稚、荒唐、追求刺激，一旦精虫上脑就随时扒了裤子强奸我，有考虑过我的感受吗？你在Denise面前捅破事实的时候想过会给我带来多大的麻烦吗？”   
“我承认，我也不是什么好人，我对伴侣不忠诚，没有契约精神，没有道德底线，你为什么不敢承认我这样的人根本不是你理想的对象？你真的喜欢我吗，还是Alpha可笑的自尊心让你没法承认自己错了？”到底体力不支，话没说完就忍不住咳嗽，王晋挡开颜司卓替他顺气的手，“别说到你死的那一天，等你的新鲜感过去，我们的关系能撑过一年都是天方夜谭！”  
颜司卓眼泪悬在眼眶里打转，咬牙道，“我干的事我都认，我就是个畜生！可你连自己的心都没看清楚，凭什么说我错了？你不想要我，大可以去洗掉标记，打掉孩子，可你一次又一次地跟我上床，刚怀孕那阵子不在我怀里你甚至睡不着觉！你跑去意大利，鬼话连篇说什么一刀两断，我给你打电话你却每次都接，我不明白，你究竟在怕什么！”  
颜司卓的话就像一把小刀，锉磨着王晋所剩不多的意志力，他再也听不下去了，近乎破音地打断，“我不相信你！可以了吗？我不相信你会在家人和我之间选择我，不相信你有能力对抗你爸，也不相信什么该死的承诺！”  
“我说了那么多次，那些麻烦我可以解决，我就知道，你从来没信过我……看见你跟李尽山的事在网上爆出来，我嫉妒得干什么都踏实不下来，一闭眼满脑子都是他要亲你的那幅画面，恨不得立刻冲到意大利！可我没有，你知道我在干什么吗，你问过吗？” 颜司卓从兜里掏出录音笔，举到王晋面前，颤声说，“我他妈在拿从赵伟光那拿到的证据威胁我爸！你以为只有你找到赵伟光了？我比你更了解我爸的敌人、也更了解我爸的弱点，你为什么不能给我一点信任，只要给我一点点信任，我们就不会走到今天这一步……”  
王晋只想捂住耳朵，他根本不想听颜司卓做过什么，现在再谈全都晚了！  
难道是他错了吗？  
过去的三十七年里，除了家人，王晋从未真心信任过任何人，哪怕对待喜欢过的顾青裴，也总留有后手。他这样纯粹的商人，怎么会相信有人愿意不问亲疏、不求回报地对自己好？  
他不敢相信，也不想相信。  
王晋沉默了很久，费力地翻过身，用后背朝向颜司卓。平躺太久，他的整个后背已经麻了，却仍能够感受到颜司卓炙热的目光，犹如芒刺在背。  
“颜司卓，我年龄不小了，没有那么多精力去做改变。我没信任过你，难道你就信任过我吗？我们俩谁都没错，我们只是单纯的……不合适。”  
背后没有声音，王晋拼命压抑哽声，平稳的声线带着一丝隐颤，“算我请求你，放过我吧。”


End file.
